


Shake It Out

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Background Elim Garak/Julian Bashir, Background Kira Nerys/Odo, Gen, Suicide Attempt, canon suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: "It's hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off."





	Shake It Out




End file.
